Talk:Hilltop Colony (Comic Series)
Who is the leader of The Hilltop? Is anybody else confused by this? In Issue 93, Jesus says to Rick, "I'll escort some of your group back to The Hilltop ... and introduce you to Kenneth, he's the guy in charge." However, in Issue 95, Jesus brings Rick's group to The Hilltop and introduces Rick to Gregory, who then says, "I'm the boss." Additionally, the introductory text of Issue 961 explicitly names Gregory as the leader of The Hilltop. The name Kenneth was mentioned only once in my recollection and not again in the five issues since. Did Jesus say the name Kenneth by mistake or as part of a pointless deceit? Did Rick simply forget that he was supposed to meet a man named Kenneth? Does a character by that name exist or was Kenneth simply the original name for Gregory and this was a mistake by the writer or editor to leave it in? 1.) Introduction to Issue 96: While Rick and his crew were meeting the citizens of The Hilltop, their leader--Gregory--was stabbed as a message from a rival community leader named Negan. In the midst of pulling the assailant away, Rick murdered him in an act of self defense... JustinStolle 20:29, May 16, 2012 (UTC) : I guess it was only a mistake by Robert Kirkman. Sometimes stuff like this happend. There was the first issue cover of the "Justice League International" of the DC Comics where a female superhero was seen ... but since that, she wasn't introduced. It was planned to put her in the comics but she was canceled. Maybe it was the same with Kenneth and Gregory. --JimmyOlsen 07:59, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Could be Kenneth Gregory, Or Gregory Kenneth. Right above me, someone must've read my theory. Hallowseve15 (talk) 17:00, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Most likely the leader is a man named kenneth and gregory is his right hand man Crosider (talk) 19:14, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Should Maggie and Sophia be added as inhabitants? I mean they live there now. --[[User:Samtastic450|'Samtastic']][[User talk:Samtastic450|'450']] 15:24, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Inhabitants are for people who lived there before incountered. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 16:00, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Virginia? Where does the information that Hilltop is in Virginia come from? If it's just speculation it shouldn't be on the page as a fact. The things that are known of Hilltop's location are these: It's 20 miles from Alexandria, just on the other side of Washington, and that it is somewhere to the north of Alexandria. If Alexandria is really located in Alexandria, then most probably Hilltop would be in Maryland. Salvatoor (talk) 14:51, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, we understand it is 20 miles from Alexandria, but, it was never established in what direction 20 miles away (Jesus or anyone else never said it was directly north to my knowledge). However, even if it was, the landscape around Hilltop looks like the outskirts of D.C. I find it likely that it is just bordering Maryland, rather than being located in the state. -- Gravelord (talk) 14:57, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :::The direction is never established, but being just on the other side if Washington, it has to be to the north/north-east. Salvatoor (talk) 11:53, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Actually we DO know that it is north/north-east. Issue 94, page 13. Paul says to head north. Jeanlsm 30/07/2015